The War Transcript
(The episode starts with showing the planet, striker) Shun(narrator and is offscreen):Once upon a time there was a planet named striker. (shows cities of Striker) Shun(VO):From what I have heard the planet was filled with Green People and then out of nowhere crystals crashed on the planet and then turn into watches and then many and many of them come down from the sky so they started giving them to people for self defense since when you press a button they give you powers and an awesome suit but some people use them for powers (shows Killer Striker) Shun(VO):One of the green people named Dark Striker who calls himself Killer Striker use the watches to take revenge due to the green people killing his father. When it seems like he was about to takeover the planet. A brave striker who had the striker, named God Striker, who is the the king of all strikers sacrifice himself to kill Killer Striker.(In the UK and Europe version, killing was changed to destroying and kill was changed to end and god was change to king (shows King Striker sacrificing himself to kill Killer Striker) (then there's a text that says 2 days later) (shows an assembly filled with strikers) (shows an striker on the stage) Striker:Two days ago our king died. He was powerful, strong, and a fearless hero, but sadly he has passed away and we need a new king like that. We are hosting a tournament and whoever wins the tournament will become king of the planet and will become God Striker.(In the UK and Europe version died was change to pass away and God Striker was changed to King Striker) (shows fire striker in a seat) Green Person(fire striker):That crown will be mine! (a text appears on the screen that says "Fire Striker created by Alex Hirsch") (then it shows a montage of the green person beating up other green people who enter in the tournament) Green Person's watch:If you keep this up you will be able to win this Green Person:Yeah I know. (An annoucer comes on the battlefield) Annoucer:FOR OUR NEXT FIGHT WE HAVE THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE THE STRIKERS NAMED FIRE STRIKER AND WIND STRIKER (They both come on the battefield) Green Person(Person who is fire striker):I don't think that's Wind Striker Green person's watch:Why? Green Person(Person who is fire striker):It's just that I feel like she would be more loud instead of quiet... Annoucer:REMEMBER GUYS NO POWERS OK. ONLY SWORD AND SHIELD OK Both of them:Ok Annoucer:Alright! 3...2...1 FIGHT ("wind striker" slashes Fire Striker) (Fire striker tries to hit "wind striker" but "wind striker" uses his shield and flips him and he was on the ground) Green Person(Fire Striker):I have to win this... (He tries to attack "Wind Striker" but "Wind Striker" stabs Fire Striker)(In the Uk and Europe version the scene was removed) (shows Wind striker's face) "Wind Striker":You fool, do you really think you can defeat me. (shows the green person(fire striker) face) Green Person(fire striker):I will defeat you because I will be become GOD STRIKER(In the UK and Europe version God was changed to King) (he takes the sword out of him and then slams "wind striker" to the ground and keeps on punching him)(In the UK and Europe version, they removed him taking the sword out of his body) ("wind striker" punches him which makes the green person(fire striker) to get off him) "Wind striker":Lets finish this (wind striker kicks the green person in the face and then uses his sword to keep on slashing him and then kick him to a wall and punch him repeatedly)(in the UK and Europe version "wind striker" punching him repeatedly was removed) "Wind Striker":Give up Green Person(Fire Striker):I...I...give....up Annoucer:AND HERE IS YOUR NEW KING "WIND STRIKER" "Wind Striker":Heh...heh...I am not wind striker Annoucer:then who are you "Wind Striker":I am KILLER STRIKER (turns into Killer striker) (everyone gasps) (the show goes on a commercial break) (Show comes back from break) (killer striker's monsters start destroying things and killing people) (the green person turns into fire striker) (fire striker starts attacking the monsters) (Other strikers start attacking the monsters) (Killer striker throws a big dark energy ball at fire striker causing him to get blow away) Fire Striker:AHHHHH Killer Striker:Now it's time for me to kill you(In the UK or europe version, kill was change to destroy) (Fire striker's dad tackles killer striker) killer striker:GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT. (fire striker's dad gets on top of him and start punching him) killer Striker:I said...Get...off...ME (killer striker punches fire striker's dad and fire striker's dad gets off him) (killer striker gets up and kicks him) (fire striker throws a fire ball at killer striker but killer striker uses his energy shield and reflects it) Fire Striker:AHH! Killer striker:Alright lets finish this (Killer striker suit lights up) Fire Striker(his mind):Oh crap, he is going to summon the fire dragon. I am so screwed.(in the europe and UK version it was changed to "Oh no, he is going to summon the killer dragon.") (killer striker summons the killer dragon and uses it on fire striker) (then fire striker's dad comes in and uses his energy shield) (once the dragon hits the shield and huge blast of energy burst) Fire Striker's dad:You are not going to kill my son!(In the europe and UK version it was change to "You are not going to destroy my son!") (Fire striker's dad shield breaks and then he covers fire striker) (Fire Striker's dad suit starts fading away)` Fire Striker:Dad....your suit Fire Striker's dad:Aw crap(in the europe and Uk version, it was change to "Oh no.") (the bursting stops) (Fire Striker's dad gets up) Fire Striker's dad:Phew I thought I was a goner Fire Striker:DAD GET OUT OF THE WAY! (fire striker's dad turns around and gets stabbed by Killer striker's sword)(in the Europe and UK version there was more darkness over the sword) Fire Striker:DAD( (Killer striker walks up to Fire Striker's dad) Killer Striker:Wasting your energy was just part 1 of my plan killing you(in the Europe and UK version, killing was change to destroying) (Killer striker then slashes through fire striker's dad body) Fire striker's dad:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (he then explodes) Fire Striker:Dad? DAD! WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU DO?(in the europe and UK version, it was change to "Dad? DAD! WHAT DID YOU DO?) (fire striker's suit charges up) Killer Striker:Don't have time for this. (fire striker runs to killer striker but killer striker uppercuts him and fire striker fall to the ground) Killer Striker:Come to me when you are actually good at fighting. (Killer striker sees the god striker's watch) Killer Striker:YES. YESSSSSS. (he removes his killer striker's watch and puts on the god striker's watch) God Striker:THIS IS PERFECT. BYE BRATS (He flies to his ship) Fire Striker:YOU GET OVER HERE. YOU BRAT. (monsters start surrounding Fire Striker) Fire Striker's watch:Oh no he is going rage mode (Fire Striker starts blowing up the monsters and keep on slashing through them) Fire Striker's watch:Dude calm down, You are gonna use up all your energy Fire Striker:I DON'T CARE (fire striker flies to god striker's ship) Fire Striker:OUR FIGHT IS NOT OVER (god striker blast fire striker) Fire Striker:AHHHHH! (God Striker stabs fire striker's head)(In the europe and UK version this scene was removed) God Striker(killer striker):Finally that brat is dead and now it's time to end this planet! (he press some buttons on his air ship) God Striker(killer striker):Time for this planet to be destroy in 5...4..3...2.... (the planet gets destroy and the explosion hits god striker's ship) God Striker:AHHHHH (the striker's body start landing on Earth) (God Striker's ship gets destroy and crash on earth) (then it transitions to a company) A worker:WOAH. THAT'S STRONG Another worker:What's strong? A worker:This power level. This is really strong located on the other side of the earth. The other worker:That's far (a figure open the door) Tyler's dad:I will check the location and see what's so powerful about it The worker:Be careful. Tyler's dad:Don't worry I will. (door closes) (screen turns black) (a text shows up on the screen that says "To be continue") (credits start playing) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fire Striker Transcripts